Merry Christmas
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: What happens when everyone makes a Christmas tree? Does everyone survive? Does the tree actually get Decorated? And why is Shenshen and Pfannee fighting over a shiny ball? Read, Review and Findout.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas

Jena chased Craven around the tree with a large grin across her face. Jena started to run away when she ran into Elphaba and Craven crashed into both girls, causing all three of them to fall on the ground. They lay on each other in a tangled mess on the ground leaving poor Elphaba under the loveyduby couple. Glinda laughed uncontrollably watching them.

Elphaba murmured, "Both of you get off of me now."

Jena laughed, "Why? I'm so comfortable."

Elphaba glared, "Get off of me."

Craven looked up at Elphaba, "Are you flirting with my girlfriend?"

Elphaba blinked, "That's it, both of you off, now, before I get sick."

Jena sighed, "Well I'm just as stuck as you, minus the squish."

Craven shrugged, "I refuse to move. How often can a guy say he has two women under him?"

Jena glared, "Craven stop flirting with Elphaba."

Elphaba blinked at the insanity of the both of them with shock and that's when Glinda decided to save the day. "Get off my girlfriend. No ones allowed to flirt with her but me."

At that Craven got up and helped up Jena and began to chase her around the tree again.

Elphaba got up taking Glinda's hand, "Since when was no one allowed to flirt with me but you?"

Glinda smiled, "Well I am your absolutely wonderful, jealous girlfriend, who would almost murder anyone who tried to touch you."

Elphaba shook her head, "Funny when people say I'm the overprotective one."

Glinda smiled, "That's because no one knows you like me."

Avaric was in the corner flirting unashamedly with Shenshen and Pfannee, Boq talked excitedly with Milla and Nessa, with Crope and Tibbett playing a game of cards.

Crope randomly yelled out, "Anyone up for a game of poker?"

Avaric added, "How about stripe poker?"

Boq frowned, "No, I refuse to take off my trousers."

Shenshen giggled, "Why Boq do you have something to hide?"

Pfannee smiled, "It's not like you have anything we haven't seen before."

Nessa saved him, "If the Unknown God wanted his pants off, they would be off right now."

Jena sighed, "I think I would be scared if the Unknown God wanted anyone's pants off."

Craven laughed, "That is a good point."

Nessa fumed, "That is completely beside the point I was making."

Milla sighed, "Don't tease her."

Jena pouted, "You're so mean."

Craven kissed Jena softly, "Don't worry you can tease me any day." Jena gave off a big grin.

Elphaba sighed, "Come on let's decorate the tree."

Glinda smiled, "Very good point."

Crope and Tibbett ran forward with the gold and silver tinsel winding it around the tree messily together, laughing their heads off.

Glinda smiled getting out a golden star, "Elphaba could you help me put this on the tree?"

Elphaba nodded, "Sure."

At that Glinda climbed on Elphaba's shoulders and _directed _Elphaba (more like told bossily) to walk up to the tree while she attempted to put on the star.

Elphaba grumbled, "Glinda you're kicking my face."

Glinda shrugged, "Don't worry, you're doing great. I've almost got it on."

Elphaba sighed, "You know when you asked for help I didn't have this in mind."

Avaric smiled, "Boq what are you doing?"

Boq glared as he stood on the tips of his toes, "Trying to get these blasted decorations on."

Avaric sighed and picked up Boq easily putting him on his shoulder, "Now can you reach."

Boq huffed, "I refuse to be treated like a ragged doll, put me down."

Avaric laughed, "I'm not mocking you, you fool. Now put the bloody decorations on the blasted tree."

Boq glared, "You may not be mocking me but it sure feel like it."

Avaric laughed, "Yeah well I'm an ass, now come on you're heavier than you look."

Pfannee looked at her reflection in the decorations with Shenshen as they started fighting to view themselves in a very shiny silver ball.

Craven lifted Jena, "Can I put you on the tree?"

Jena stuck out her tongue, "No, I'm not a decoration."

He laughed, "Really, could have fooled me. I thought you were the most beautiful one in the room."

She stared, "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a complement."

He smiled softly, "It's definitely a complement. I don't know anyone more beautiful."

At that she gave a warm and fuzzy smile as he kissed her all too passionately.

_AN: Jena and Craven are both Characters I made up, they are both in my other fanfiction story. If you want me to continue this I will just say so and it'll be about when they get their presents. What will presents be? Who gets what? Does Santa actually exist in Oz? Tell me to write more and find out. _


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba woke up the next morning with Glinda's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Elphaba gently spoke caressed Glinda's face, "My sweet, it's time to wake."

Glinda moaned, "Go away."

Elphaba smiled, "Well this is was happens when you stay up waiting to see who brought what presents and trying to prove to me Santa doesn't…"

Glinda yelled, "Don't say it. Saying he doesn't exist on Christmas it's bad luck."

Elphaba sighed, "Well I say he doesn't."

Glinda replied tiredly, "I know that, but I still say its bad luck."

Elphaba yawned, "Come on its time to go."

Glinda turned to her side, "No I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at breakfast."

Elphaba got up and moved to picked up Glinda.

Glinda whined, "Let go of me."

Elphaba chuckled in obvious amusement, "I'm going to carry down stair. After all we can't let Santa's effort go to waste."

Glinda groaned, "Elphaba, just let me sleep. You wicked witch."

Elphaba laughed, "That's the idea."

Elphaba walked up to the door with Glinda into her arms. As soon as she opened the door she saw Jena running past.

Jena yelled, "Race you to the tree. Craven I'm winning"

Craven then passed Elphaba, "You won't if I have anything to say about it."

Elphaba stared; she never knew where those too got so much energy from, especially this early in the morning. Boq slowly walked pass barely waving at Elphaba and Glinda and made snails speed down the stairs. Elphaba the noticed everyone was in their pyjamas. Shenshen and Pfannee were arguing, insulting each other with happy grins spreading across their faces. Nessa walked with a slight stumble, somehow keeping balance without arms. Crope and Tibbett yawned in complete sink with another, leaning on one another, walking so slowly they made a slug look like a gold medallist.

Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Are we just going to stand here or what?"

Elphaba shrugged, "No, everyone just seemed so slow. I've never seen them this early in the morning. I thought it would be interesting to observe."

Glinda shook her head, "Let me down."

Elphaba kissed Glinda's forehead, "No thanks."

She walked down the stairs with everyone else to find Avaric already down stairs ripping open the presents.

Jena wined as she got to the tree, "That's no fair, I wanted to be first."

Avaric smirked, obviously amused, "Well you should wake up earlier next time."

Jena stuck out her tongue.

Craven smiled, "You beat me."

She smiled, "Yeah but you're a sissy."

Craven raised his eyebrows, "Nice to know you think so.'

At that his arms wound around her and he wouldn't stop kissing her. She giggled and held him closer.

Avaric opened up his present and inside was a very nice black leather jacket. He grinned a very silly boy grin. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted. He put it over his blue striped pyjamas making him look very silly. Everyone laughed, even Elphaba smiled. Jena ripped open her present. Inside were purple shaded glasses and a very mismatched coloured dress.

Avaric stared, "What's so great about that?"

Jena retorted as she put on her glasses, "Everything. I've always wanted dodgy sixties clothes, since I was really little."

Craven smiled as he ripped his open, it was a lovely black suit from the early twentieth century. He smiled and put on his bowtie.

Jena hugged him tightly, "You look dashing." No one disagreed; funnily enough he did look dashing in pyjamas and a bowtie.

Boq rubbed his eyes and sluggishly opened his present. Inside was stuffed teddy bear. Boq gave a tired smile and fell asleep hugging the bear.

Shenshen exclaimed, "It's my turn."

Then before anyone could say anything she tore open her present and inside was a mirror. She smiled completely transfixed by her own reflection.

Pfannee whined, "Now it's my turn."

She pulled her wrapping paper apart to find an almost identical mirror. At that both girls started to fight, claiming that somehow one of them _conned _Santa.

Everyone laughed under breaths, while Boq snored softly.

Glinda opened her present neatly to find a soft pink pearl necklace. She stared in surprise and put it on delicately.

Elphaba leaned to Glinda's ear, "Merry Christmas."

Glinda stared and flung her arms around Elphaba and whispered back. "Thank you so much. I love you."

Elphaba smiled, "I love you too."

Nessa looked down at her present troubled. Elphaba moved forward and unwrapped it for her.

Nessa gave a grateful smiled, "Thank you."

Elphaba smiled as she opened it for her and pulled out a golden rose broach. Nessa gasped as Elphaba put it on Nessa for her.

Glinda paused, "It's your turn Elphaba."

Elphaba stared hesitantly at her present. It was wrapped in a green paper tied with an emerald green ribbon. She slowly undid the paper and moved the paper away to reveal a black pointed hat. She smiled, it look wonderful. Glinda stared in anticipation for Elphaba's reaction.

Elphaba gave a wide smile, "Thank you Glinda."

Glinda smiled back, "You're very welcome."

At that Glinda moved forward and kissed Elphaba lightly on the lips with a huge grin.

The End

_AN: And who says Santa doesn't exist. Especially with Shenshen and Pfannee's fights. I find them funny. Anyway Merry Christmas._


End file.
